


未完

by thebaldhb



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 他也想过做世界第一。暴雨天给了我这个，刚入坑，不懂球。





	未完

01  
宿舍楼里上天台的楼梯间挂着锁，但门栓是坏的，所以它从未履行职责。张继科不知道教练们是否知道，但他想他们应该知道。毕竟一模一样的小孩一茬一茬的在这儿像猪仔一样长大又离开，学一样的东西，做一样的事情。所以他们应该什么都知道，连同男孩们在天台上偷偷抽烟也包括在内。  
张继科走出楼梯，许昕正好也在，男孩听见人声回过头。  
哟。许昕说，烟头闪了闪。  
哟。张继科说。  
许昕伸手，张继科从烟盒里拿出一根。许昕再次伸手，火光蓬然亮起。  
今天怎么这么孝顺？  
傻逼。  
张继科移开烟，垂着眼睛笑了一声。许昕瞥了瞥他：有忙请你帮。  
什么？  
明天文化课帮我打个到。  
你干嘛去？  
体校在市郊，天台上没有灯，他们就着手上火光看着远处的光亮，觉得可以用烟头点燃这一整座渺小的城市。  
我出去。许昕说。

张继科回到房间的时候，看见马龙在他那侧的黑暗里拽了拽被子。张继科的动作因此停滞了一下，接着他决定一个人回到自己的床上。但他的室友马上下了床钻进他的被窝儿，脸颊贴着他的脑袋躺下，手环住他的腰。张继科伸手摸了摸他的头发。安静了一会儿，马龙突然开口叫他。  
张继科。  
嗯？  
少抽点儿烟。  
男孩儿的声音柔软，处于睡眠正中的样子。  
张继科感到爱怜，如果马龙是个女人，他们一个月会做三十天爱，让家里的床单上都是精液和血。  
但他又觉得自己必定不是一个听爱人话的男人。从小他就生着反骨，从来也不想听谁的话。  
十六岁的时候他父亲发现他手臂上的数字纹身，打了他一顿。张继科一声没吭，把嘴里带腥味的唾沫吐了，第二天就让自己背上长上了翅膀。随后任由那图样随他身体的成熟被时间扭曲样子。  
只是很久以后，张继科又想起那个夜晚和马龙的声音，他想，他本应该回答他一句什么的。

02  
张继科又在想念马龙。  
他时常想起他，有时想念他。  
男孩在他的记忆里纯洁无暇地挺身而立。

他们第一次做爱之后的早上，张继科听见声音醒过来，转了个身趴在床边。那时才五点多，天还没全亮起来，马龙不知道从哪里找来了一个插电的小锅，正煮着面条。张继科看着一颗鸡蛋的内容坠进锅里，随后是另一颗。厨子显然听见了身后的声音，但没回过头来。天光黯淡，但张继科觉得自己看见了马龙红色的耳朵尖。  
你在做早饭吗？  
马龙终于盖上锅盖，回过头来看他，脸颊也是红的：  
我在打篮球。  
什么？  
我当然在做早饭。  
张继科发着愣，因为他还有点儿困。  
为什么？  
马龙又把头扭回去，耸耸肩：  
不知道。  
他们安静了一会儿，锅发出声响。马龙关了电源，看了一眼关着的门。  
有我的吗？张继科不知道该说点什么，犹豫半天攒出来一句。  
马龙则递给他一个碗。  
张继科撑起身子接过碗来才发现自己在被子里的半个身子也没穿衣服。他晃了晃脑袋又挠了挠头，就这样站起来一只手端着碗一只手把内裤找到穿上了。他顺便低头看了看自己的肚子。即将十七岁，肌肉慢慢要成个形状，他摸摸它们，觉得自己挺帅。但他又想自己现在这样样子一定看起来很蠢很好笑。  
他看向马龙，马龙也正看着他，没笑，但表情有点迷茫。  
张继科想：他们睡过了，可能做过爱的人们不应该去问另一个人你为什么这样看着我。  
他又觉得，即使他问了，马龙只会又回答他另一个不知道。  
张继科没问，但马龙回答了。  
我爱你张继科。马龙说。  
那么年轻的马龙，在初升的晨光里，在微弱的红色里对他说。

03  
在那之前张继科也不是处男，那是他和第二个人做爱，且是以另一种方式。他不知道他的性经验该如何被定义一个取向。  
这儿有三个句子，一张继科不想做同性恋，二他真的很喜欢马龙，三马龙把他变成了同性恋。

在一开始，不知道为什么，张继科很喜欢看马龙接不住他的球的样子。白皙的腿向一个方向追逐从自己的拍面离开的小球，男孩的胳膊伸到很远，而那只球会慢慢经过他。他这时候还会因为惯性趔趄两步沮丧，垂下头，再对自己嘟囔一句什么，无功而返。  
但这样的场景随着他们长大越来越少发生了。  
进体校的第一年，马龙没从张继科那里拿走几分。马龙看起来很乖，实际上没那么乖，但在乒乓球上，他是真的很乖：他能听取记下所有的指导，把每个动作练成教科书，进步极快。  
张继科打球与他相反，不是说他不努力，而是他总以一种闹别扭的方式努力。张继科总想证明自己的正确，证明没那么听话也能打好球。  
在第二年的一次拉伤之后回到球场，他们对决的胜负就此翻转，张继科在追马龙的回球时突然意识如此。球在视野里挺煽情地慢慢落地，他扭头看向蓝色球台对面的马龙。赢下局点的人皱着眉头，极温柔地回望他。  
张继科觉得马龙在他没有注意的时候长高了，球馆很大，而男孩的未来在他的身侧装满整个场地暗色的上空。

04  
张继科从体校出来，说不打球了。父亲就在青岛本地给他弄进个大专学计算机。  
他不喜欢计算也不喜欢机。于是几年恋爱踢球，凑合课堂或作业，有很多兄弟。不打乒乓球以后张继科就不再常常犯困了，因为他没感到累，即使他踢一整下午球再喝酒到天亮。  
他妈妈说他长大了变得很好相处。  
其实他只是无所谓不在乎了。  
时光飞快，日子过得很容易。  
只是有时候他想起来一颗小球所能发生的旋转，划过的轨迹，塑料旋转时接触拇指指甲的触觉，感觉脑袋里神经末端在嗡嗡震动作响。  
有时候他会梦见许昕：再次见面，许昕已经把花纹从指尖文到下巴，加盟了多特蒙德。他穿着黄黑衣服，仰着脸似笑非笑用鼻孔看他，蟒蛇从他脖子上吐着信子，递给他一根红塔山。  
wtf？每次做这个梦时张继科都会吓醒。

张继科说我要去找马龙。  
他对自己说：我得去找马龙。  
刚入秋的季节，时间是夜里两点，风从窗缝向里挤。张继科套上外衣拿上烟和车钥匙出了门。  
他觉得如果自己不在第二天的日出时分看见那张脸的话，他的人生就会永远卡在现在，永远不再向前，一直都在下雨。

05  
八月底的第一场秋雨到来的时候，三十岁的张继科正在球馆里给小朋友喂球。一盆球打完之后他回头看着窗户。  
捡球去吧。他张张嘴。  
但小男孩儿凑过来：教练，你说马龙厉害还是樊振东厉害啊？  
你说比踢足球还是比煮面条？张继科斜睨着他，把球拍放在球案上。  
男孩看他的眼神痛心疾首，摇摇头捡球去了。张继科突然觉得很寂寞。  
他也想过做世界第一。  
他知道这是一件很难的事儿，但在中国，拿乒乓球大满贯总比足球简单一点儿吧？  
而与它们相比，从青岛到北京，就像是把一颗球好整以暇放在手心那样简单，即使它其实是鸡蛋。

06  
在体校的第三年，马龙打球变得越来越像张继科，但更完美更强大，像是他在描摹他的爱情里理想中美化过的张继科。即使现在张继科在电视里看他的比赛，也是如此。他十年没见过张继科，却连他欢呼的样子都学了过来。  
在体校的第三年，马龙不再和他聊球。但这无所谓因为他们还有很多别的可聊，即使没有他们也有很多别的可做。那时候马龙已经被国家二队预定了，张继科知道，如同他能看到马龙的前路那样，马龙看不见他的，但他从来不说。

07  
马龙给他口交的时候张继科走神了。马龙亲密时的动作总是轻柔到折磨人，他衔一下囊袋，手指伸过去拾掇张继科的屁股。张继科嘶了一声，他本来闭着眼睛喉咙泛着咕噜。  
你快点。张继科说，有点粗鲁地拢了一下马龙的头发：两点有训练。  
好。  
于是马龙离开那根阴茎，他忙碌得脸很红，面孔总是显得那么幼稚。然后他欺身压过去，进入张继科。  
呼气，张继科又闭上了眼睛，吻落在他眼睑上。  
他不知道马龙是擅长做爱还是擅长照顾人，或者是他们在这炎热的偏离时间中心的宿舍房间里乱搞到换谁都会熟能生巧。  
马龙的胯骨撞着他大腿内侧，把阴茎送到他的深处时，张继科脑子就不怎么清楚，他真的很想发出点动静。他想喊出来让交媾这个词为他们更改定义，想大声叫床让所有人知道他们不正当的队友关系，等人们把他们分开，或更严重的惩戒颁发。他通常这么想，直到他们炸开的瞬间明月浸地流矢越山。  
张继科翻过身子，抬起腰，把脸埋在枕头里。

宿舍可见地变得陈旧。床会发出声音的时候他们就在别的地方做。桌上，窗台，墙边或干脆铺件球衣在地上。  
有一次他们在厕所里做爱，听到许昕在隔壁房间就着水声哗啦啦的唱歌。马龙正把他弄得舒服，张继科带着哭腔骂了句我操。可能这声响听起来实在不太像干别的事儿，马龙飞快地捂上了他的嘴。他们停住动作，张继科的背湿漉漉的贴在瓷砖上不自得地发抖。  
而徐州佬的白桦林仍然唱得震天响，马龙笑了，挺挺胯凑过来吻张继科脖子上的汗。

08  
三十岁的张继科想着自己十八岁做过的爱。  
这感觉很怪。如果事物不是按照时间顺序发展就好了。如果他们在指定的命运里的每个节点同时生活，那会简单很多。他可以一直闭着眼，不为选择负责任。但谁又说事实不是如此呢，如同此时现实和回忆的并置。  
张继科把油门越踩越深，雨刷忙碌工作，广告牌上印的生住无停相一闪而过。  
所以。他想，他应该立刻去见到马龙，和着晨光，回到马龙对他说爱的那个早上。

张继科在回忆的时候会感到恍惚，他用第三人称观看记忆，如同别人的故事。而更重要的，他总是忘记自己的动机。他看过去的自己如同一个封闭而不透光的物件。偶尔在当下这个时刻也如此。  
他如同观看回忆那样度过现在，在高架桥上。  
我会一直等你。马龙的声音在他身后响起。  
诺言是不是不去兑现才更有价值？

当时马龙把宿舍门踹倒了。  
张继科总觉得他的腿那么漂亮不应作出如此破坏，即使它们在球桌旁边那么有力。  
你别躲着我。十九岁的马龙说，红着眼眶，看起来仍然很幼稚。  
张继科本来不想转头看他，可他转头了，他本想哭，可他甚至笑了。但他决定不能说话。  
如果现在天降巨掌把他们粉碎成一滩骨血相濡以沫也可以接受。张继科想，你遇上一些人的时候，人生会过成这个样子，而如果遇的是另一个人，就变成另一番景象。  
他从未像现在这样觉得他们的人生是由一些奇怪的力量决定的。与其说是选择改变生活倒不如说是纯粹随机的概率落下的方式。他对自己说：张继科，如果你想做个直男，你就别说话。  
他小时候写过的情诗这个男孩儿嵌不进去，他不想让马龙把他变成个同性恋。  
张继科在十八岁的时候失去了他最伟大的计划，可他仍有其他的安排，即便他都忘了它们从何而来。  
马龙靠在门框边，用了两个小时让呼吸均匀，与此同时张继科收拾了三遍行李箱，自己的和马龙的。他分开他们的内裤，牙刷和球衣，抽屉里不知来源的乒乓球也一人一个。  
张继科不去看也知道马龙抬起手来做什么，但那些已经不归他管了。  
他把宿舍收拾得一尘不染，他甚至修好了他们的床架，于是它们以后不会再因为谁的运动而声响。他用砂纸磨掉墙壁上葡萄酒的痕迹，如此一言不发撤销掉三年的荒唐。  
我想好了。马龙说。  
他愤怒时的声音还是这么柔软，像煮沸的稀释过的旺仔牛奶加上咸味的大白兔在里面。  
我会去拿世界冠军，也会一直等你，在每一个城市。  
马龙只是这样通知他，拿了箱子踩过倒下的门，走得头也不回。  
张继科觉得马龙这时候怪帅的。他蹲在地上，看着男孩裤管与袜子之间的皮肤离他越来越远。

09  
张继科突然觉得很没意思，他感到厌倦，对生活的厌倦，对希望和失望的厌倦，以及对厌倦本身的厌倦。  
人总在被什么修改样子，而变化最先发生的时候我们早忘了如何，或者前面本是什么。三十岁的张继科终于知道了他的意愿改变不了事情发生，这是物理抉择时间作用，大爆炸开始就非扩散即坍塌。改变不是由人来做的，人也没法真正改变别人，所以也就不该对本可发生的事情耿耿于怀。  
于是他把车停在了收费站之前的路边，不偏不倚在一束过于明亮鲜艳的的橙黄灯光下，被失去本来颜色的墙和植物环绕。  
张继科点燃软包烟盒里的倒数第二支香烟，随后调转车头，背离花朵和砖墙，背离北京的方向。

终


End file.
